Another Day, Another Raid
Title: Another Day, Another Raid Players: Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Kadjem, Mika, Elizabeth Maxwell, Heather O'Leary, and Michaela "Mike" Quinn Location: Maxwell Ranch and L.A.: Northern Suburbs Synopsis: Ham and Julie are out on a small scale action. Only 4 Visitors to take out… Easy mission, right? Wrong! LOG BEGINS Ham Tyler steps into the Living Room, all decked out in night ops clothes, his head covered in a black ball cap, and he has dark 'face paint' on, to avoid giving anything away that way. He is carrying one of his Mini-Uzi's in his hand, and a duffle bag in another. Juliet Parrish is lounging on one of the couches, book in hand, fully absorbed. A glass of water, and a plate of what look to be home made cookies sit on the table next to her. Heather O'Leary is watching TV from the other couch, listening to the latest Freedom Network Broadcast. Elizabeth Maxwell slips in from the dining room quietly, licking idly on a vanilla ice cream cone and looking around quietly, glancing to the TV as well. Ham Tyler glances around, "All right, who is ready to go kill some Lizards?" Juliet Parrish glances up, and an eyebrow lifts as she takes in Ham. "What kind of question is that?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "It is one that would let someone join me to go kill 4 Lizards, and rescue about 15 Resistance Fighters." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms, pausing in her cone licking, and glancing over. "Only four? Sounds like easy pickings." Heather O'Leary glances at Liz, and mouths the word 'one?'. She shakes her head, and glances to see if Julie is going to go with Ham, or if she should volunteer…. if only to to prevent Elizabeth from going. Ham Tyler chuckles, "That is why I asked for one volunteer, Elizabeth." He glances at Julie, "Feel up to joining me? I'd take Gooder, but last I walked by your room, he was snoring like a Chainsaw." Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, shaking her head. "I meant more along the lines of you think you even have to ask if we'd want to…" Closing her book as she speaks, she nods. "Of course, Ham…yeah, I've debated sending him in to your room to sleep when you've pissed me off." Heather O'Leary shrugs and looks at Liz, "Ice Cream? Share?" Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Wanna get into something stealthy than, Doc?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shakes her head, hearing that, and glances to Heather. "There's more in the freezer, I'll go get you one." She smiles, and goes back to licking on it. Juliet Parrish smirks, nodding. "Give me five," she responds, setting her book aside and standing. She's gone from the room in one moment. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I'd rather share, no waiting." Ham Tyler calls after Julie, "I'll meet you out front." Juliet Parrish only takes the promised five minutes, coming back dressed in a black catsuit, me-ow! Ham Tyler reaches into his bag of tricks, "Hey Doc? You want an M-16, Uzi, or a Visitor Zap-Gun?" He doesn't look up to see if she is carrying any weapons. Juliet Parrish has a handgun of some sort attached to one hip, but reaches out. "I love the irony of frying them with their own weapons," she returns. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Well, I'll try to remember you are besides me, and not send some slugs your way when I see the Laser Flash…." He chuckles, and hands over a Sidearm. Juliet Parrish winks, wrapping slender fingers around the firearm. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that." she returns sarcastically. "So wha'ts the plan?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "Found out where the Snakes are holding 10 of the Resistance folks Bates rounded up and handed over the other night, plus some small round ammo, not much, but enough to make the raid worthwhile. Only 4 Visitors guarding the place too. Got to love good sources." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow at that, though she frowns. "That sounds…suspiciously too simple." But that is the only doubt she voices. "How far is it?" Ham Tyler smiles, "Just outside the Northern Suburbs. Not far. Northern Outskirts of LA, so outside the No Weapons Zone, and out of Bates' area of influence. Mind you, I trust the messenger that brought the info to me, he and I go all the way back to the early days of my time in the Company…" Juliet Parrish nods slightly, offering a faint smile. "You bringing hoods? That's a bit close for my comfort." Ham Tyler shrugs slightly, "You want a ski-mask? I have a couple…" Juliet Parrish nods slightly, winking. "It's probably not a bad idea…I haven't done a raid that close to 'work'," She lifts her hands in the quotation mark sign, "Without taking precautions against being recognized. Ham Tyler nods slightly, and pulls out a black ski-mask, and hands it over, "Doesn't matter if I use one or not… They know my voice, so that will be a dead giveaway anyways." He motions to a car, "Shall we?" Juliet Parrish nods, pocketing the mask for now…she'll put it on later. "Let's." Ham Tyler nods, leads the way to the car, slipping the duffle bag into the back seat. It is a plain black 4-door Cadillac. Old though, probably Ham's personal vehicle, or one he 'borrowed' recently from someone who doesn't yet know he borrowed it. Juliet Parrish would usually say something, but tonight, refrains. Instead, she simply sits back to enjoy the ride. Ham Tyler drives the car towards LA Ham Tyler drives up to within 5 houses of the one Kadjem, Mika, and the two Shock Troopers are guarding. He stops the car, and looks at Julie, "From here, we walk… 5 houses, on the left hand side." He pauses, "I'd say we hit it from one side… go in a window, shoot the Snakes, and get everything out before the reinforcements arrive. We should have 30 minutes from when they radio for help, or from when their standard Radio check is." Kadjem is inside the 'safehouse' where he, Mika, and two Visitor Shock Troops await word that it is time to bring this batch of Prisoners up to the Mothership for… processing. Juliet Parrish nods, inhaling deeply and letting out slowly before she pulls her ski-mask on. "Let's do it." she agrees, smiling through the mouth-hole. Ham Tyler nods once, and gets out of the car. He slings an AK-47 over his shoulder, slips a knife into a sheath on his belt, a Pistol into a Holster, and he has his Little Uzi in his hand. Somewhere on his body, other various weapons might be hidden too. This is Ham's kind of job, kill, kill, kill, steal ammo and weapons. Juliet Parrish is just along for the ride. And because she's a damn good shot! She makes a good target to, but hopefully one that doesn't get hit this time. Many more hits, and her body's going to be one giant lump of repaired holes! Not a word, any of you. Ham Tyler leads the way, slowly, and silently to the closest side window, that is also not lit up, of the target house. He checks to see if it is unlocked, which, it is not. He hmms softly and looks around. Break it, or try to jimmy it open… Ham Tyler takes a couple steps to the side, peering in the corner of another window. Two Visitors inside, no prisoners. Not The leader, or the Short one. Maybe a Flash-Bang through the window, than he and Julie can dive through, weapons blazing…. yeah, that'll work. He moves to Julie, and whispers his plan into her ear. Juliet Parrish shakes her head slightly, but then nods. "It's your show, I'm just along to provide the talent," she returns softly, crouching next to the side of the house. Ham Tyler nods slightly, and pulls the pin on the grenade. He Slams his elbow through the window, and it smashes. He throws the flash bang in, and as soon as it goes off, he dives through the window. His Mini-Uzi spits a long burst, but it is not well aimed, instead, trying to lay cover for the Doc to follow him in. COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with Mini Uzi SMG- and hits 3 times! DAMAGE: 5 Juliet Parrish is a half second behind Ham, hitting the ground with one shoulder and doing a half roll, coming up on one knee, the other bent so her foot rests on the ground. She tries not to give either of the Trooper's time to fire at them, the Laser sidearm already in her hand. She fires off a shot in the general direction of one of the creeps, hoping to hit before they have time to hit her. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #336 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 29 Kadjem glances at Mika, who happens to be with him, on the opposite side of the House, guarding the prisoners. "That sounds like Human Gunfire…" He pauses, "And return fire from a Sidearm… We'd better go see what is going on." Mika blinks and nods a little bit. "right… Lets go…" Visitor Shock Trooper #577 is knocked backwards from both the Flash-Bang, and the 9mm slugs, and drops his Laser Rifle. He pulls his sidearm, and tries to fire through the blinding flash at the person first through the window. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Ham Tyler with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 35 Visitor Shock Trooper #336 growls and hisses at being hit with the weapon, pulling his own quickly. He drops onto his knees, and makes certain of his position, opening fire on the trim female. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #336 attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Ham Tyler is rocked backward from the rather hard hit in his upper shoulder. His Mini Uzi goes flying. He brings the AK-47 around, and opens fire with it's distinctive cracking sound. COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with AK-47 Assault Rifle- and hits 4 times! DAMAGE: 17 Cursing softly, Juliet ducks to the side. Okay, she rolls, coming up crouching and sending off another shot at the creature who fired back at her. "Tsk, tsk, that's not very nice." COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #336 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Kadjem runs for the other room, but won't get there before a couple more rounds. Lucky for the Resistance, the house is sizable. Visitor Shock Trooper #577 is hit by the 7.62 rounds, and tries to return more fire, to hit the foolish human again. Mika hurries right behind Kadjem, moving as fast as her little legs will take her, trying to navigate the halls. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Ham Tyler with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper #336 dodges the second laser blast, and stabilizes his position, growling softly and sighting for Julie again. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #336 attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Ham Tyler hmms softly as the Visitor misses this time. Good thing adrenaline is flowing, or he might be in pain. Instead of screaming in pain, he just calmly sights in on the Visitor, and unleashes more 7.62mm pieces of death. COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with AK-47 Assault Rifle- and hits 9 times! DAMAGE: 27 Juliet Parrish doesn't even flinch this time when the Trooper fires back at her. He's a worse shot than a Stormtrooper, as far as Juliet's concerned. No smart comment this time, she simply fires, and hopes for the kill. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #336 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Kadjem continues to hear shots, but the door is closed. He'll have to open it… Visitor Shock Trooper #577 is hit yet again. Not his lucky day. He throws down his weapon in disgust, and tries to oldie, but goody, venom. He spits at Ham. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Ham Tyler with a Visitor Venom Spit and Misses! Mika skitters up behind Kadjem and almost bumps into his backside, frowning at the closed door. "It's not locked, is it?" Visitor Shock Trooper #336 dodges another blast, making a grab for his rifle as he does. As soon as he gets hold of it, he pulls it up and fires rather blindly, trying to cover himself. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #336 attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Ham Tyler pulls out a grenade, and since the Visitor is spitting, tries to shove it down his throat. "Swallow this you rude, spitting Lizard!" COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with Mk2 Pineapple Grenade and hits! DAMAGE: 31 COMBAT: Ham Tyler has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #577 unconscious! "Oh for fuc…you've got to be kidding." Juliet would throw her weapon across the room in frustration, but well…she sort of needs it. "Stay still, would you?" Die die die die die, stupid lizard…that's about the sum of what's going through Juliet's mind. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #336 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 31 Kadjem hears a grenade go off, again. He frowns, "I told them to lock it…. So it probably is." He tries the door, and sighs. He steps back and tries to knock it down with his bodyweight. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Kadjem ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS by 26 Visitor Shock Trooper #336 roars loudly as he's hit, going slightly crazy. He spits out towards Julie at that point, as well, quickly. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #336 attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Venom Spit and Misses! Mika dives through the door, weapon in hand, looking around quickly. After quick evaluation, she glares at Tyler. "Intruder! You will not escape!" then she opens fire. COMBAT: Mika attacks Ham Tyler with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 33 Ham Tyler is knocked backwards again, and again, he looses hold of his weapon. He pulls a new one out, it is a sidearm. He aims it at the short shit that just shot him, and when he fires, he realizes it is still on stun. Oops COMBAT: Ham Tyler attacks Mika with a Visitor Laser Sidearm: Stun and Misses! "Um…ew?" is about all Julie has time for before firing off a shot…and good thing she didn't waste time, as the next thing she knows, the door is slamming open, and two more ickies are appearing. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #336 with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 27 COMBAT: Juliet Parrish has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #336 unconscious! Kadjem comes through the door himself, Sidearm out, and ready to shoot. He sees two people he can shoot at, and decides the one not on the ground is the proper target. Dr. Parrish, well, that is who it is, not that he can tell through the Ski-mask. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Mika growls as she's shot at, diving away from the blast as quickly as she can. "I will not be taken that easily, creature. I will have you yet!" She fires again, growling quickly. COMBAT: Mika attacks Ham Tyler with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 30 COMBAT: Mika has knocked Ham Tyler unconscious! Ham Tyler is knocked out on his back. Welp, looks like it is up to the doc to handle things. Otherwise, he'll wake up on the Mothership, wondering what the hell happened. Thank God for the ski mask…see, she was right to get it! But…shit. Two against one, this isn't fair. Not at all. Julie's eyes narrow…desperate times call for desperate measures. She reaches to her waist, to where she'd had the side arm, her own colt pistol, strapped to her side. Two very different weapons, one in each hand, but each deadly…granted, one is in her non-proficient hand, but hey, at this point, anything works. "Just crawl in a hole and die already," she growls, firing with each, and hoping for the best. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Kadjem with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Mika with a Colt M1911A1 Pistol and Misses! Kadjem moves forward a few steps, leveling his Sidearm at Julie, "Surrender. You are out numbered." Mika points her own sidearm at Julie as well. "Do not move. At all." She keeps her weapon up with one hand, steadily, slipping the other for her back pocket. Heather O'Leary says, "Ham, Julie? Just checking in, How is the raid going?" Juliet Parrish says, "Shitty, if you can materialize in the next thirty seconds, I'll kiss you." Heather O'Leary says, "We can be there in 10 minutes… good thing Ham left the location…." Juliet Parrish doesn't move, eyes narrowed through the ski-mask at the pair, her weapons leveled on each of them. "Outnumbered, maybe." she agrees. "Out smarted…hardly." A slow smile begins under her mask, before her fingers tighten on each trigger, and she sends a shot at each Visitor. Hopefully that distracts them long enough for her to dive towards Ham's now still-form and grab a grenade. Otherwise, well…hopefully Liz and Heather don't take ten minutes. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Mika with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 3 COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Kadjem with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Kadjem frowns as Julie opens fire again. He shrugs, "Allright, you asked for it." He levels his Sidearm and Fires. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Mika roars as she's fired on, holding onto her weapon tightly, and firing once again. "That will not help you, human…" COMBAT: Mika attacks Juliet Parrish with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Heather O'Leary says, "ETA, 5 minutes" Juliet Parrish has to, unfortunately, set down one of her weapons to get the grenade. Her Colt is laid to the side mid-roll (she'll pick it up later), and she grabs one of the few remaining grenades from Ham's prone form. Without a word, she pulls the pin and throws it. COMBAT: AREA ATTACK Juliet Parrish attacks Mika with M-67 Baseball Grenade and Misses! COMBAT: AREA ATTACK Juliet Parrish attacks Kadjem with M-67 Baseball Grenade and hits! DAMAGE: 27 Visitor Skyfighter #555 is soon over head, but it has to set down, and find the exact right house, although the laser blasts and explosions might just be helpful. Kadjem wants this Human Alive, so sets his weapon for Stun. Than the grenade goes off… His weapon goes flying, and he takes shrapnel in his legs from the bitch. He spits at her too… Instinct or something. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Juliet Parrish with Visitor Venom Spit: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Kadjem has knocked Juliet Parrish unconscious! Mika roars as she sees her commander hit, ready to jump for the small woman. As she sees the girl fall, she glances to Kadjem, smiling, and pulls out two napkins, offering him one. "So… snack time, by chance?" Juliet Parrish grunts softly as she's hit, with stun, and she falls softly over Ham, almost protective even unconscious. Awww. Kadjem chuckles, "Let us see who she is, before we take a bite or two…" He moves forward, and as he is reaching for the Ski-mask…. Heather O'Leary pulls a Laser Sidearm from the skyfighter's weapon lockup, and sprints for the window. As she gets there, she sees Kadjem starting to lean over to pull the ski mask off Julie. She fires her Laser at him. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kadjem with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 22 Mika grins and nods just a little bit. "Yes, sir…" She leans down to check the old guy. "This one is a little ripe…" Elizabeth Maxwell grabs a weapon from the lockup as well, a bigger weapon than Heather's, as she sees the tiny lizard. "You again?! I'll get you good this time…" COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Mika with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Kadjem is knocked backward. He doesn't have a weapon, but… wait, what is this he lands on. He pulls up a Laser Rifle, and turns towards the window, firing through it at the bitch that hit him. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 44 Mika roars as she gets fired upon by the same girl as before. "You… It will not be that easy this time!" She yanks her rifle up and fires. COMBAT: Mika attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 43 Heather O'Leary winces as her shoulder is nailed. Luckily she was able to get her head out of the way. She fires in at Kadjem again, got to get him out of commission, before everyone dies. Well, Mika is important too… COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kadjem with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 25 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Kadjem unconscious! Elizabeth Maxwell growls loudly as she's hit with a blast again, wincing at it and almost falling over. "Dammit…" She sighs a little bit, and fires again. "Little shit. It will be that easy!" She flicks a switch, andfires again. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Mika with a Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and Misses! Mika growls happily and flicks the switch on her own. "Not at all… In fact, it'll be easier for me to do it to you!" COMBAT: Mika attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Mika has knocked Elizabeth Maxwell unconscious! Heather O'Leary screams out Elizabeth's name, and jumps through the window. She charges the little Visitor, and tries to tackle the bitch to the ground, to crush her like a bug. You don't fuck with her girlfriend! COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Mika with a Martial Arts Tackle and Misses! A groan, and Julie pushes slowly up off of Ham. Thankfully he won't remember that, and she can't entirely remember how she got there. And the room is quiet…too quiet. But she's not eaten, that's a good thing. Mika roars as she's jumped at after stunning the smaller one, and instinctively spits upward at the big one as she's jumped, with a short squeak. COMBAT: Mika attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Venom Spit and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell gets hit with a stun blast, and, well, drops over. Ouch. Heather O'Leary misses the tackle, so instead, she decides to throw the little thing into a wall. "You little bitch! Spit at me?!" COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Mika with a Martial Arts Throw and Misses! Juliet Parrish pushes to her feet, a bit unsteadily, but with enough presense of mind to take her Visitor sidearm and move towards the sounds of dispute…oh, that's Heather. "She spit at us all, deal with it." she mutters, lifting her gun and bracing herself against the windowframe before firing. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Mika with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Mika squeeeeeaks as she's fired upon by the one she thought was out cold. Her weapon jerks from one target to the other, then decides that the big one is the more dangerous one, after narrowly evading the throw. Must stop that one! COMBAT: Mika attacks Heather O'Leary with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 26 Heather O'Leary is hit yet again, this time in the leg. She drops to the ground, mewing softly ion pain, and anger. She is still holding the sidearm she used on Kadjem, and aims it at the short little turd that shot her. She fires her Sidearm, praying to knock the little thing to a smaller little thing. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Mika with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Juliet Parrish wonders why it is that things are left to her again, as she sees Heather go down…and then fire. Good. She hates doing things on her own. "You holding up okay?" she calls to Heather, taking a moment to aim as carefully as she can at Mika before firing. COMBAT: Juliet Parrish attacks Mika with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 30 Mika makes a very soft shrieking noise as she's blasted clear across the room by that hit, smoldering slightly. She pulls her weapon up shakingly, towards the one who hit her… "I… will… not… fail…" COMBAT: Mika attacks Juliet Parrish with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 19 Heather O'Leary nods, "I'll be fine, as long as this bitch goes down soon…." She aims her sidearm at the little thing, tracking her as she goes flying. "Yes you will…." COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Mika with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 25 COMBAT: Heather O'Leary has knocked Mika unconscious! Juliet Parrish leans a little more heavily against the wall, still feeling rather woozy. "You going to be alright? Take a look at Ham and Liz while I see if I can find the prisoners…see if they're in any shape to get these two out of here…" She figures she's really the only one in any shape to go walking. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Heather O'Leary tries to push herself to her feet, but her leg will not support her. "Right…." she says to Julie, and crawls over towards Ham. Her shoulder and leg scream in agony, but hopefully this time, Julie will do the work, and not that sadistic Michaela… Elizabeth Maxwell lays there, still, kinda still out from being stunned with a large weapon. Ham Tyler is feeling no pain, or no pleasure, or… much of anything. He is in dreamland, with Laser blasts to the body. Juliet Parrish was only hit by spit after all…ew, definitely, but she'll be repairing everyone. And feeling guilty they got her but she didn't. Typical. Nodding slightly, and tossing a small packet of pills towards Heather from inside her boot, she moves out of the room, weapon at her side. Heather O'Leary reaches for the pills, and dry swallows a couple. She waits for the pain dulling effect to kick in, if that is what Julie tossed her. She tries again to stand…. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED And again, she is unable to get to her feet. Must be a worse wound in her leg than she thought. More of that damned Paste. At least she'll only be down a couple days, unless they have to go on that mission to the Mothership. She won't miss that for nothing. Elizabeth Maxwell makes a very soft noise, as she starts waking up. She glances around, and tries to get up herself, then. "damn…" ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Mika lays there with her tongue hanging out and part of her disguise blown off, after being shot lots. Kadjem, himself, is laying in a nice pool of greenish blood, and some burned fake skin. Smell of burning plastic assaulting the nose, anyone? The pain killers finally kick in, and Heather is able to stagger over towards Ham. She sniffs the air, and icks slightly. She checks to make sure Ham is not bleeding, and that he is breathing. She slips some bandages from Ham's tac-vest, and covers the worst of the wounds. Elizabeth Maxwell makes a very soft noise, not being able to get up on her first try. She tries to get herself up again, grumbling softly. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Constitution FAILED Ham Tyler is worked on, but he is still sleepy. He mutters, "Minh… not now. Daddy is sleeping…" very softly. Heather O'Leary continues to check Ham for injuries, and does what little she knows how to do. Juliet Parrish is still off trying to find where the prisoners were being kept, and to see if she can get them out. The Prisoners are no longer being guarded, and are all standing near a door, ready to jump a Visitor if they come in. They are also pounding on the walls yelling, "Resistance?! Back here!" Elizabeth Maxwell growls very softly, as she's not able to get up a second time. She glances around a little bit, and tries to push herself up once again. "Gotta get up…" ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Constitution SUCCESS by 18 Juliet Parrish follows the noise, so she can lead them all out. When she gets to the room they're being kept in, she smiles, looking for a familiar face. "Come on, we need some help with our injured." Ham Tyler mutters, "Chan… Minh is awake…." He than wakes up, and says softly, "Damn… a dream." He looks around, "Oh, nice to see you, O'Leary…." He notices the wounds, "You got hit too… where's the Doc? She OK?" He would hate to have to explain to Mike that he got Gooder's girl killed…. Not one of the Resistance Members are from the Cell Julie started, but they nod, "Sure, we'll help. Thanks for rescuing us." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Julie seems OK… Took some venom, but got over it, and a Laser wound… She'll be OK. I took a few shots, and I think Elizabeth took a shot too, as well as a stun blast… I have to see to her next." She slips a pain pill into Ham's mouth, "Swallow this, and I'll let you have another." Ham Tyler swallows the offered pill, than the next one, "Allright…. See to Eliza'eth" Juliet Parrish chuckles, turning to lead the way out. "You didn't think we'd leave you in here, did you?" she wonders, still running on adrenaline and not noticing the laser wound fairly near the one from a while ago that left her with a sometimes-limp Elizabeth Maxwell walks over towards Heather, for her own part, under her own power. "I'll be all right… I'm more worried about you." She wraps an arm around Heather. The Resistance members swoop in, and grab the injured. Elizabeth and Julie included. They noticed the wound on Julie's Hip. Heather O'Leary slips behind the pilot seat, and says, "Next stop…. Home…" Back in the Living Room of the Ranch House…. Michaela Quinn comes in, as the Other Resistance group brings people in. She moves to Julie first, knowing that if she treats her first, by the time she is ready to move on to the next, she might have help. With as busy as she is, she says not a word. Just uses the paste on Julie, and than a stitch, some antibiotics, and some pain killer. Michaela Quinn moves over to Elizabeth, and just frowns, she repeats the paste issue, and the rest, "Dammit…. I just fixed you." Michaela Quinn moves over to Tyler, and repeats. Michaela Quinn does the same to Heather LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-R